Arrested
by Anonymously Truthful
Summary: Zander was arrested for raping Stevie. But is there more to the story than Kacey thinks? Probably a little Zevie. idk. It could go as little lovers or really good friends. Take your pick.
1. Chapter 1

*Kacey's POV*

I walked in the practice room to an unusual sight. Stevie and Zander were hugging. Stevie had her arms laced under Zander's leather jacket and her head on his chest. He was softly stroking her hair and whispering to her. Stevie wasn't crying, but she did look pretty depressed.

"Hey guys," I said, not wanting to be a bad snoop. Stevie looked up at me. She didn't immediatly back away from Zander and blush, but she stayed in his embrace. "So what's up?" I asked awkwardly, trying to get the mood a little higher.

Stevie looked up. "The ceiling." I gave a forced chuckle.

The door banged open. Stevie tensed up and Zander tried to calm her. It was the police. "Zander Robbins, you are under arrest for the rape of Stevie Baskara. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say will be used against you." Stevie looked at Zander fondly, and let go of him as he was forced to put his arms behind his back.

"Bye Stevie. Take care of my mom for me." He gave a weak smile. They shared a moment, like they knew something I didn't. He was led away and Stevie started crying.

"I can't believe he really raped you"


	2. Chapter 2

*Kacey's POV*

Zander is a sick person. I mean, he should've seen the state he left Stevie in. She'd cry. And Stevie Baskara never cries. He _ruined_ her. To top it all off, she misses him. She frickin' misses her rapist.

One day, after lunch period, I went back to the band room to, actually I have no idea why I was going but I did. And I was S-H-O-C-K-E-D shocked to see what I saw. Kevin was comforting Stevie. I sneaked in quietly so they wouldn't hear me. Or see me for that matter.

"You believe me, right?" Stevie asked Kevin, her voice rising in desperation, "You believe Zander didn't hurt me!"

"Stevie, of course I believe you." Kevin replied soothingly. "I may not know about all the crap that goes on in your lives, but if you or Zander says something, I trust you two enough to believe it. Plus, Zander would never rape you. Or seriously hurt you for that matter."

I silently gasped. She was even lying to Kevin. And he believed her?! I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room, not caring if I made any noise.

***(band practice in the room after school let out)***

We were all just sitting there, on the couch, watching cartoons on the new TV we saved up for. Then Kevin started talking. "Kacey, you were listening to me and Stevie earlier, weren't you?"

"It's Stevie and I," I said, hoping correcting his grammar would help avoid the question.

"Fine then. Kacey, you were listening to _Stevie and I_ talking earlier, right?" I nodded sheepishly. "And, you still believe Zander would do such a thing." I nodded again.

"Guys seriously." I stood up, declaring my point. "Why should I believe you?"

"Well," Nelson started. Oh, don't tell me he's on Zander's side too! "First of all, Zander is one of your best friends. You know he would NEVER do something like that, let alone to Stevie. Like he could willingly hurt Stevie so bad that he got arrested." Kevin nodded in agreement, but Stevie had left or something, she wasn't on the couch anymore.

"But the evidence is overwhelming." I fought back. I may be slowly changing my mind, but kacey Simon does not lose an argument. "I mean, Stevie is scared, flinches at most physical contact, doesn't talk all too often, and she has been crying!"

"Well," Nelson started, "Stevie is scared because of-wait she hasn't told you...never mind. You win the argument. Bye Kacey!" He grabbed his jacket and raced out the door with Kevin in quick pursuit.

Can't say I see that everyday. I shrugged and stormed out of the room. I can't be the only one without a dramatic exit!

**A/N: How'd you like the chapter? It was pretty short, but I wanted the next chapter to be about Zander's trial, so I wanted that to have it's own chapter.**

**Anyways, if you could, please R&R. I'd appreciate it, thanks :)**

**~Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter takes place at Zander's trial, and he has been in jail for a few months waiting for the trial. Zander's mom, and some random lawyer dudes are on the defense, and Stevie, her dad, and some more random lawyer dudes are on the other side. There is constantly a guard around Zander. Also Zander is sitting in a regular wooden chair and he is handcuffed by his arms and legs to it. **

***Kacey's POV***

While the rest of the band sat behind Zander, I stood by my original theory that Zander is guilty and sat behind Stevie. But either way, most of the trial was boring. Blah blah blah this, blah blah blah that. How could lawyers stand it? So basically, Zander plead not guilty (duh). But then Stevie jumped up an ran to Zander's side, much to the officers and judge people's dislike. She claimed Zander had not raped her.

Then Stevie's dad asked to have a word with her in the hallway. He gave us all a nice cheery smile. Mr. Baskara would never hurt a fly. Or so I thought. When he returned without Stevie, Zander got visibly nervous. He kept glancing at Mr. Baskara and back to the door where Stevie left. Back and forth. Over and over. Mrs. Robbins finally stepped in.

She laid a hand on Zander's shoulder. He jumped but quickly calmed down. Mrs. Robbins exited the door to where Stevie was. There was a quick, high pitched scream before she came back in, carrying Stevie in her arms. Stevie was all bruised, battered, and limp in Mrs. Robbins' arms. Zander stifled a scream. He started to struggle in his seat, but quickly realized it was useless.

All eyes turned towards Mr. Baskara.

He looked at us innocently. Like he didn't do anything. I got up and walked over to the rest of the band, behind Zander. "What's going on?" I whispered to Kevin. He shrugged nonchalantly and turned his eyes towards Stevie. She was sitting in Mrs. Robbins' arms, barely conscious. She kept thrashing and kicking no matter how hard Mrs. Robbins tried to soothe her.

She finally but Stevie in Zander's lap. She almost instantly calmed as she buried herself in Zander's prison outfit-thingy. The guard standing next to Zander would have any of it, though. He pried Stevie from Zander. She started letting out ear piercing screams. The guard finally had enough and set her back on Zander's lap.

The judge turned to Stevie's dad. "Mr. Baskara, what happened in the hallway?"

"Oh it was a very unfortunate accident. Stevie tripped and smacked into the wall."

The judge nodded calmly. "And so why didn't you bring Stevie back into the courtroom yourself?" Mr. Baskara had no answer. His calmness turned into sheer rage. Stevie whimpered and tried to bury herself in Zander.

"Because the little bitch is...a bitch!" He screamed. "I hate her. So yes I abuse it, and it's friend. And I raped it, but blamed it on it's friend." The guard by Zander rushed over and slapped a pair of handcuffs onto Mr. Baskara. The judge slammed her mallet thingy onto the desk.

"Well this was an interesting turn of events, but it seems Mr. Zander Robbins is not guilty! And Mr. Baskara is going to prison for life because of his full admittance to his crimes. Case dismissed." Everyone made a commotion to leaving and a new guard came over and unlocked Zander. He wrapped his arms around Stevie and stood up.

We all followed him out of court and into Mrs. Robbins' car, who dropped us off at our band room at school. Stevie never left Zander's lap.

We all just sat there, on the couch, as a band. "Stevie, I'm sorry I doubted you. And you too Zander." I said awkwardly, breaking a comfortable silence.

Stevie sniffled and nodded. "It's okay Kacey." She looked at me for a couple seconds. Her eyes were all puffy and red and there was a wet spot on Zander's shoulder. Poor Stevie.


	4. Chapter 4

-2 months after trial-

***Stevie's POV***

I felt miserable. It was all my fault. I needed Zander more than I needed anything. I'd just sit there, with him, crying. I felt helpless, just sitting there feeling helpless for myself.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I screamed at Zander in the band room one afternoon. I stood up and started pacing. He watched me quietly. Judging me.

"Stevie what's wrong?" He asked finally. I ignored him. He stood up and put an arm around me. I shoved him away and he sat back down. "Stevie, something's obviously wrong. You don't lash out at people that often, and especially your friends. you screamed at Kacey at lunch!"

"Okay okay," I said, defeated. I slumped onto the couch. I tried to hold back tears. "My father escaped jail."

Multiple gasps came from the doorway. Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin all stood there with their mouths agape. I whimpered. I didn't want the whole world to know! "Ohmigod Stevie, I'm so sorry. Is this why you ran out from lunch?"

"SHUDDUP!" I screeched. I was tired of everyone feeling sorry for me. I stormed out of the room, just running.

***Zander's POV***

I watched Stevie storm out of the room. The rest of the band looked at me to go after her, but I shrugged. No way I was going to go face the students again. Just about every single time someone saw me, they called me a pervert. They _still_ didn't believe that I didn't rape Stevie.

"Zander, go after her!" Kacey cried. "You're the only one who can help her!" I shook my head. "Zander, please!" I shook my head again and stared at my hands. Unless... I stood up and dashed out of the room.

I bet Stevie at the top of an apartment building. "You sure you want to do this?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm not gonna die, you know. Just so my dad won't hurt me...I hope. Don't even try to stop me."

"I wasn't gonna stop you. I'm coming with you." I took her hand. I looked at her and nodded.

We jumped off the building.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up feeling like I had hit my head on a ton of bricks. My eyes were heavy and all my limbs felt like they had been chopped off then reattached with super glue. The faint sound of beeping met my ears.

"Zander, omigod, are you okay?" A voice said from beside me. I opened my mouth to respond, but I couldn't bring myself to form any words. Instead, I tried to focus on opening my eyes. After a few minutes, I was able to pry them open.

Everything was blurry. I could just make out three blurry face peering over me. "What happened?" I eventually asked. My voice was scratchy, and it hurt to speak.

"You're in the hospital. You jumped off a building..."

"With Stevie." My ears perked at her name. I opened my mouth. "She's fine, she's fine, she's right next to you. She has been slipping in and out of consciousness, but is otherwise fine." I let my head fall to the right, where the other hospital bed was. Stevie laid there with her mouth slightly open and her hair a frazzled mess surrounding her.

"Hey Zan," She spoke softly. I attempted to weakly smile back, but the whole world started slipping into blackness.

**A/N: Sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter. I really needed a filler chapter because I don't know what should come next. If any of you have any ideas, please please please let me know! **

**Thanks :)**

**-Ash**


End file.
